


For Lack of a Better Game

by Kate_Rylatt



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Rylatt/pseuds/Kate_Rylatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he opened the door she could see a figure sprawled across his bed, dressed in a similar outfit to Puck, beer in hand and an Xbox controller by her side. Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry was in Puck’s house. What the hell was going on?</p>
<p>When Quinn went to see Puck one night whilst feeling bad about herself, she gets to know an unlikely friend, which gradually develops into something more.</p>
<p>You can't blame Quinn really. Rachel looks incredible in that football uniform. Eventual Faberry relationship, and Puckleberry bromance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Lack of a Better Game

Quinn is crying as she steps up to the door of the Puckerman household. Coach had been moaning at her all day, and after that stupid performance by the glee club, she felt embarrassed and fat. God she felt fat. So this was her solution. It was no secret that Puck wanted to get into her pants. He was pretty obvious and had made several lewd comments towards her. At the time they irritated her but now she’s glad that at least someone finds her attractive. Finn, ever the asshole, didn’t even bother trying to find out why she was upset, and didn’t even consider how she would feel about his performance with the glee club. She felt so embarrassed, performing with that club. He was supposed to be popular and he was losing his reputation by taking part in that stupid club.

Quinn shook herself out of her thoughts, took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.

After a few minutes the door opened to reveal Puck, wearing boxers and a wife beater. He smiled at her until he saw her tears and his expression became concerned as he ushered her inside the house, and up the stairs. Quinn was pretty familiar with the layout of Puck’s house, having been to several parties here. Puck led her to his bedroom, where she could hear loud pop music coming from within.

As he opened the door she could see a figure sprawled across his bed, dressed in a similar outfit to Puck, beer in hand and an Xbox controller by her side. **Rachel Berry**. Rachel Berry was in Puck’s house. What the hell was going on?

Rachel looked up as they entered the room and smiled at the pair, Quinn’s heart lurched at the soft smirk on Rachel’s face and when she focused on Rachel she seemed to take amusement from Quinn’s dumbfounded expression. Rachel gestured for her to come and sit down next to her. Puck walked into the room past Quinn, who was still stood frozen at the doorway, and flopped down on the floor next to Rachel’s legs. “Come sit down Quinn, I’m not going to bite…much” Rachel chuckled, putting her beer down and patting the bed beside her.

Puck watched Quinn carefully from his spot on the floor, seemingly confused at her odd behaviour towards Rachel, before smirking to himself and focusing on the TV, where a game was paused.

‘How are Berry and Puck friends? How long have they been hanging out together? Why is she smirking at me? Since when is she this confident? And why does she look so hot laying there in boxers and a wife beater?’ Questions ran through Quinn’s mind and she panicked slightly at the last thought. ‘I do NOT find her hot! I’m just surprised, that’s all.’ The excuses sounded weak even in her own mind, so Quinn shook her head to clear the strange thoughts and then darted forwards to sit next to Rachel, keeping some distance between them in an attempt to quiet her mind and stop thinking such crazy thoughts.

“- want to talk about it Quinn?” Quinn had missed the start of Rachel’s question, caught up with her inner turmoil but she understood clearly what the girl had been asking. ‘Why do I suddenly want to spill all my secrets to her? I can’t stand her at school. I mean, I’ve never really spoken to, but she dresses awfully and is ridiculously annoying. I’ve only ever insulted her. Why is she being nice to me now?’ A small part of Quinn wanted to say that Rachel was only being kind to her so that she could blackmail her about it or spread it around school, but the rest of her knew that Rachel was being genuine and kind, not actually wanting anything from Quinn except for her to be happy.

Quinn realised that her silence had gone on rather long, leaving the question unanswered so she just sighed and shook her head lightly, muttering a quiet “maybe later” to Rachel as she made herself comfortable on the bed to watch Rachel and Puck play their game. 

* * *

 

As the game progressed, Quinn watched Puck and Rachel play. It was interesting to see the close dynamic they had, despite the fact that they were competing against one another in the game, they would alternate between giving each other pointers, and cheating to throw the other off the game. It was rather amusing to watch, and Quinn didn’t find herself quickly becoming bored, like she did when Finn insisted that she watch him play games.

The pair was clearly very close, and paid no mind to the fact that they were basically both sat in their underwear. ‘Oh God. What if they’re dating?’ Quinn wondered quietly, she was very confused by their relationship, that occasionally included them flirting with one another.

As the night carried on, Quinn found she was becoming content and relaxed, and found her head leaning on Rachel’s shoulder as she half cuddled the smaller girl’s side. Whenever Finn would cuddle with her she would quickly make excuses as to stop, feeling uncomfortable, and yet she had barely known this girl for a few hours and she was more comfortable than she had been with her boyfriend. Quinn knew she was only dating him because it was expected; the head cheerleader and the quarterback. Quinn felt like she could stay cuddling Rachel for days.

When Puck stood up, pausing the game and stating he needed to pee, Quinn startled slightly as she had begun falling asleep, before she tilted her head and quietly whispered in Rachel’s ear; “how come you two don’t act like this when you’re in school?” They were so in sync that it surprised Quinn how they could hide this friendship while at school, as she had never noticed how similar they truly were.

Rachel sighed slightly at the question before quietly responding, “I don’t want him to get bullied for hanging around me. We’ve been best bros for years but I’ve always been uncool and picked on. If he hung around me he would lose his reputation, and maybe even have to quit the football team if they were really bad to him. I can’t let him lose all that. It’s better if we just pretend we’re not friends at school.” Quinn felt guilty for the way she treated Rachel at school. She couldn’t even hang out with her friend because she was bullied so much. She knew she wasn’t the only one bullying Rachel, but it still felt awful. She had a feeling that the school would be burned down within a week if they had their way, causing chaos.

A thought suddenly popped into Quinn’s head. ‘Wait, she said they were “best bros” that means they’re not dating!’ Quinn couldn’t explain why she was so happy about this, although the little voice in the back of her head told her she knew exactly why.

* * *

 

As it began to grow dark, Quinn listened as Puck and Rachel told of their most epic adventures together and the mischief they got up to. The most epic so far – according to the pair – was when they were banned from a mall in the next town over, and had their pictures taken and hung up at the entrance. They’d been drunk at the time and thought it would be funny to ride skateboards around whilst shooting silly string and throwing balloons filled with paint around the shops, and it was, right until the cops came after them. Quinn laughed in disbelief at the trouble they got up to, and was surprised by Rachel, who she had severely underestimated, and so had the rest of Ohio apparently.

When it was time to go home Quinn was glad that she had gone round to see Puck, despite the evening not turning out like she had expected. Although she hadn’t been sure what she really wanted from Puck when she first got there and was glad Rachel had been there otherwise she could have made a terrible mistake.She was also glad of the new found friendship she had with Rachel, and they exchanged numbers and even a small hug after Rachel had walked Quinn to her car. This charmed Quinn, who had butterflies in her stomach at the chivalry of the shorter girl. As Quinn drove home she couldn’t keep the smile off of her face, although she worried how their friendship would work out during school hours.

When she got home she ate dinner with her family, which went by as a blur because she was so excited about talking to Rachel later that she paid little attention to what was going on at the meal, not that it mattered much as dinner at the Fabray household was always a quiet affair, which mostly involved Quinn being silent unless she was answering a question her father asked her, or asking someone to pass the salt.

Once in her bedroom Quinn hurried to get ready for bed before checking her phone to see if Rachel had sent her a message, and her heart began thundering in her chest when she realised that she had.

**RBerry:** Hey, I’m glad we hung out tonight!! I hope you enjoyed spending time with me and P :)

Quinn smiled at the message before quickly replying.

**LQFabray:** I had a great time, and I’m really glad I got to know you :)

**RBerry:** Me too! I have to go to bed now. Goodnight xx

Quinn gasped at the kisses at the end of the text, before shaking her head at herself for getting so excited over such a silly thing. ‘You don’t like her like that. You’re just excited you’ve got a new friend. That’s all.’ Even Quinn didn’t believe the lies she was telling herself. She didn’t want to focus on what these knew thoughts meant, choosing to ignore them and sending Rachel one last reply before going to sleep with a smile on her face, truly content for once.

**LQFabray:** goodnight xx


End file.
